


Stay. Please Don't Leave.

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know who to properly summarize this in a way that feels right to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay. Please Don't Leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend who Tsukki reminds me of.
> 
> Tsukki's POV

    _Ping!_

   My phone vibrates in my hand and I see Yamaguchi’s name light up the screen. A tiny small but heavy smile appears on my face when I see his text.

   ‘Are you okay?’

   The smile leaves my face. The question makes me jittery, my toes curl and uncurl and I take a deep breath. _He knows me so well,_ I think staring at his text.

   Internally I debate whether to be honest or not. It's easy to lie over text, but Yamaguchi knows that something’s wrong and I don't feel like pretending.

   ‘No’

   Barely a second after I send the text I get a reply.

   ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

   The sentence doesn't have any merciful words or faux comfort; he knows I hate coddling or receiving pity. And how distant I can be. His question lets me know he cares and respects my space.

   ‘No’

   I breathe out once I tap send.

    _Nothing really happened though,_ I think reminiscing about the day. It was uneventful and mundane but nothing out of the usual. But ever since I woke up I had this nagging feeling inside of me, as if a parasite was eating through my body.

   ‘I won't force you to but I'm willing to listen’

   It's baffling how much a simple sentence from him can make me feel so much comfort. My heart skips; electricity tingles at my fingertips.

   ‘I know, I just don't want to talk’

   I really don't want to talk about anything though. There's nothing to talk about. And I don't have any idea how to feel better, as if I really care about that. But Yamaguchi does and maybe if we were together and I could hug him and be around him then I would feel better.

   ‘Should I go so you can have space?’

 _Ha_ , I bitterly think. _Does he really think I want him to leave?_

   It’s the complete opposite to be honest. I want to be with him in person because he makes me feel accepted. He makes me feel like I matter and that someone actually cares and loves me.

   I’m not saying anything against Aniki or my parents; they do love me, I know they do. But Yamaguchi is just different and no one can compare to him.

   Really, it's terrifying how much he effects me. It's terrifying that I can't go a long while without at least talking to him. That's not healthy to be so attached to someone. And the thought of him ever going away indescribably scares me.

   ‘Stay. Please don't leave me’


End file.
